Ice Age 5: it's a family affair
by DiegoXShira4eva
Summary: Read story for summary
1. Nightmares do come back to haunt you

Ice Age 5: it's a family affair

Chapter one: Nightmares do come back to haunt you

"_Mommy, Daddy hunter's!" Two mammoth calves cried. "Manfred, Cheyenne!" Two adult mammoths cried as the calves came closer. Cheyenne was a tannish brownish mammoth, while the other calf was all brown. Cheyenne was then cut off because a hunter threw a spear. "Cheyenne! No!" Manfred cried as he was picked up by his mom. "Noooo!" the little brown calf said he cried himself to sleep. _

"Manny, wake up!" shouted the herd as they looked tired. Manny woke up "H-huh? Hey guys what's up?" Manny stammered. "We…should…be…asking you that." A teen sabress said as she cuddled next to Shira for warmth. Shira licked her forehead and added "That's the fourth night you woke up screaming." "Manny something is bothering is bothering you please tell us buddy." Diego said as he tried to get Manny to talk to him. "I said I was fine!" Manny said as he walked out the cave. "What is wrong with him he's not the same mammoth I fell in love with?" Ellie said as she looked at Manny outside the cave. "It's got to be something about this island that's making him scared." Diego started as Shira said "How do you know?" "Because I haven't seen him act this way before, I mean he hasn't had any nightmares until we've arrived here." Diego said. "Well I've heard him say a name like Cheyenne every night he's screamed?" the teen sabress said as she yawned and curled against Shira. "We'll ask him in the morning, but for now bedtime you two." Diego said as he licked the teenage sabress head and kissed Shira until finally he laid down next to Shira and fell asleep.

"What a disgrace that mammoth is!" a bull mammoth said as he looked at Manny outside the cave. "He saved that human's baby, and to make matters worse he befriended sloths, sabers, a wolf, a mole hog, and possums!" the cow stated harshly. Little did they know a certain overweight monkey heard everything. "Ooh, tubbies got nightmares and I think I know what it's about this could work to my advantage, First mate!" he called. "Aye, Captain?" the insane bunny asked. "Get the crew ready for new members!" he said as he looked at Manny. "I told you tubby vengeance shall be mine! MWAHAHAH-*Cough* AHHHH!" he screamed as he fell from the tree he was on. "I told you, tubby everything you love will be taken!" the mysterious animal said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth comes out

Chapter Two: The truth comes out

Peaches was walking to the falls with D'Arie Diego and Shira's daughter.

"Peaches something is wrong with your father." D'Arie said while jumping on a tree.

"Yeah I know, it's like he's hiding something from us, I've got to get him to talk to us." Peaches said as they arrived at the Falls.

"Well you better get started, because he keep stealing my beauty rest." D'Arie said while jumping on a ledge.

"Oh give it a rest D'Arie." Peaches said as she playfully knocked her off.

"Hey you two we were worried about you two." Steffie said as she walked up them.

"Is your dad still having nightmares?" Ethan asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Peaches replied as a white artic wolf came up to them.

"Hey guys!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hey Jade, How are you?" D'Arie asked as she jumped from the ledge.

Jade was an artic wolf abandoned by her parents because she was the runt of the pack, D'Arie found her when she was three years old and begged her parents to keep her, which they agreed. Now Jade is a strong, intelligent, and skilled wolf.

"Good you?" Jade asked.

"Tired*Yawn*" D'Arie yawned.

"Hmm…Manny still has nightmares huh?" Jade giggled.

"Yeah." D'Arie said as they began talking.

After about two hours D'Arie and Peaches were walking back to the cave.

Manny was walking to a secluded area when the herd blocked his path.

"Really guys I can't have a day to myself can I?" Manny asked.

"Nope, not until you tell us what's wrong." Ellie said sternly making eye contact with him.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Manny trumpeted.

"Yes there is Manny stop denying it tell us!" Shira roared.

"No!" Manny trumpeted.

"WHY?!" Everyone asked.

"Why won't you tell us?" Diego and Sid asked.

"Because…Because…it's my fault!" Manny said crying.

"What?" D'Arie, Louis, and Peaches asked.

"It's my fault that my sister is dead." Manny said while wiping his eyes.

"Your sister?" Everyone asked.

Manny knew now that he had to tell them.

"We were three when it happened…" Manny started.

"Wait you have a twin!" Sid exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him with a death glare.

"Ok carry on." Sid said.

"We were playing tag, and our parents told us not to go far from the cave, but we didn't listen, we accidently wandered into a humans camp and they started to attack us so we ran until we got home, and when we were almost home free a spear split her from us and my parents saved me and I don't know what happened to her, they took it out on me, I never forgave myself for that, and that was the pictures you saw on the walls." Manny explained

Everyone was speechless.

"But Uncle Manny that wasn't your fault, you were three you couldn't have known that was a human camp." D'Arie said while patting him.

"Yeah dad, and just think about it it's a fifty percent chance she's out here somewhere thinking about you." Peaches said.

"Or a fifty percent chance she's dead!" Sid said as he was engulfing berries.

Again everyone gave him death glares.

"Again if you ever master hygiene, try working on sensitivity." Diego said while hitting him upside the head.

"But why come here?" Louis and Ellie asked.

"Because this is where I was born and raised here." Manny replied while they all walked back to their cave in complete silence.

"Are you guys in?" The mysterious monkey asked the two adult mammoths.

"Yes we are in!" The bull and cow said to the monkey.

"So what's the plan?" The cow asked.

"We scare the Kids or teens whatever they are by putting a sign up telling them about m…" He started.

"I mean our revenge." He said as he looked at the herd's cave.

"Nighty-Night Tubby have sweet dreams because this is the only night you will get! Ahahahhaha-OOF!" The monkey said as he fell off the tree.


	3. Chapter 3: A sign

Chapter Three: A sign

The next day the herd woke up and Shira had major cramps and started moaning.

"_What's happening? I haven't felt this way since…D'Arie was born…Oh my god!" _Shira thought as D'Arie yawned and stretched.

"Morning, Mum." D'Arie yawned as she nuzzled Shira.

"Morning D'Arie, hey how would you feel if…I don't know…if there were cubs around here?" Shira asked.

"I would feel happy that I would have fun with them…wait why?" D'Arie asked curiously.

"Oh…no reason." Shira replied as she got up.

"Mum? Is something wrong?" D'Arie asked worriedly.

"*Giggle* you're just like your father, now don't you two have somewhere to go?" Shira asked Peaches and D'Arie.

"Oh yeah we're supposed to be exploring the rest of the island today…Oh Mum can we spend the night with the brat pack?" D'Arie asked Shira.

"Sure, and Peaches I'll ask Ellie and I'm sure she'll get Manny to understand." Shira said while going back to sleep.

"Thanks Auntie." Peaches whispered.

D'Arie and Peaches walked to where the Falls were and saw Jade, Louis, and the Brat pack.

"You guys ready…Oh and what did they say about you guys staying with us tonight?" Megan asked.

"We can stay the night." D'Arie replied.

"Ok are you guys ready to explore?" Ethan asked taking Peaches trunk.

"Yeah." D'Arie said as she picked up Louis and were on their way around the island.

Meanwhile…

"Change of plans we're not scaring the teens." The mysterious monkey said.

"What? Then how…" The cow started.

"We're going to leave the sign for the herd members, and then we're going to kidnap the teens." He said.

"Good." The bull stated.

"Now where is the skunk!" the monkey ordered.

"Right here cap'n!" A seal said as he gave him the deceased skunk.

The monkey then gutted its stomach with his intestines hanging out.

"Uggh!" the cow stated grossly.

"Now I'll be back!" he stated.

Back with the herd…

The rest of the herd was walking to their eating spot when Shira said

"Ellie I gave Peaches permission to stay the night with the brat pack."

"Thank you for that, because after I heard what happened to Manny I need to be with him and tell him it's not his fault and comfort him." Ellie said while going to Manny.

Just then Diego pounced on Shira.

"Aha! I win again…Kitty!" Diego said with pride.

"That's what you think!" Shira said as she flipped him over.

"Hmph!" Diego said as he got up, but Shira pulled him back to her.

"Diego…I'm…I'm…" she stammered.

"Yes?" Diego asked.

Shira didn't do anything; she just took his paw into hers and placed it on her belly. Diego then felt a slight bump.

"You're pregnant again oh my! Wait what's going to happen when D'Ar-"he started.

"She said she'll be happy with kids running around the cave-" Shira started as they heard screaming coming their way.

It was a skunk crying her head off.

The herd went to her and asked.

"Mrs. Watson what's wrong?"

"My…my…son…is…dead! And look what they did with his body!" She cried as Ellie tried to calm her down.

They all saw a medium sized skunk with his intestines hanging out and a written message saying

"_I will be seeing you very, very SOON-G."_ it said.

"Uggh, gross!" Eddie exclaimed.

Sid then fainted.

"This guy sounds dangerous." Ellie said.

Soon it began to get dark so they went to the cave and fell asleep not knowing what would happen tomorrow

With the teens…

"This place is awesome I can't believe we live here!" D'Arie said as she jumped in the lake after Peaches.

Diego taught her how to swim when she just turned four with Shira's approval.

"I know right!" Steffie agreed.

"So D'Arie when are you going to get a boyfriend?" Katie asked.

D'Arie froze at the question, she hasn't thought about getting a boyfriend.

"I don't know." She said as she got out and shook off.

The bushes rumbled but D'Arie didn't hear it and then the rest came out and slept.

"_She's beautiful I wish I could be her guy."_ A mysterious saber said as he ran off.

Meanwhile…

"Well that's taking care of, now all we have to do is figure a way to get those kids." The monkey said.

"I heard they're exploring the island, we can find them at dawn." The Bull said as he and the cow fell asleep.

"Ahh, I will be seeing you soon, very soon indeed." The monkey said while falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: a mysterious saber

Chapter four: A mysterious saber and the kidnapping

The next morning the teens woke up and started to explore the island. Little did they know a teen saber was following them.

"D'Arie I'm sorry for asking that question about you getting a boyfriend." Katie said as she saw D'Arie looking down.

"It's alright." She replied as the ground started to shake.

"Nobody move a muscle." Ethan said as they heard thumping and a tree fell down.

"What is that?" Peaches said as she saw a dinosaur.

"I thought those guys were extinct?" D'Arie whispered as she stood still.

"Well that's one angry fossil." Steffie said.

"Ok just stand still." Ethan said looking at the white dinosaur.

A few seconds later Bronco was running like hell screaming "AHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The other teens groaned and started running.

Back with the herd…

Shira and Diego woke up to screaming.

"What was that?" Diego said as they heard a roar.

"It can't be!" Diego said waking up the herd.

"Guys get up! The teens are in trouble!" He said.

Manny woke up and heard the same roar when Peaches was born.

"Don't tell me who I think it is." Manny said.

"Rudy!" Eddie said as the rest of the herd woke up.

"I said don't tell me." Manny groaned as they heard a scream.

"AHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the voice screamed.

"That's Bronco!" Shira said as they all ran out.

Back with the teens…

The teens were running for their very lives until the dinosaur threw his tail on a rock that D'Arie was on sending her into the air.

"AHHH-OOOF!" She said as a saber snatched her before the dinosaur could get her.

The dinosaur roared and walked away.

D'Arie was under the mysterious saber that had a white coat, black stripes and blue eyes.

D'Arie stared at him until someone said:

"Ehem!"

D'Arie and the saber looked and saw Peaches looking at them.

D'Arie shoved the saber off and got up and asked

"Who are you?"

The saber then got up and introduced himself.

"My name is Sammy but you guys can call me Sam."

The teens introduced themselves.

"Well I guess we've had enough of exploring for one day." Jade said while stretching her muscles.

"You got that right!" The teens said as they began to walk back towards home.

"Hey, Sam do you want to come home with us?" D'Arie asked.

"Only if it's okay with your parents." D'Arie added.

"Sure, my parents wouldn't mind at all." Sam replied.

"How do you know?" Ethan asked curiously.

Sam looked down and said "Let's just say they are in a better place."

The teens the felt sorry for him.

"Whoa sorry for asking." Ethan said.

"No problem let's go-"Sam started as a pile of smoking grass landed in the center.

"*cough* what's going on *cough*" D'Arie coughed then fainted.

After about ten minutes all the teens passed out.

"We got them cap'n!" Flynn whispered.

"Good now bring them to base." Gutt said as he hung up the coconut shell he invented to keep in touch with his crew.

"The war has just begun Tubby." Gutt said while laughing.


	5. Chapter 5: Catnip and the master of the

Chapter five: Catnip and The master of the seas returns

Shira, Diego and the rest of the herd found the place where they heard the scream and found nothing.

"Oh no! Rudy's got to them." Crash said.

Just then Crash and Eddie cried.

"Waa…D'Arie…Wiener…Peaches...the brat back…they're dead!" Eddie whined.

"Now who's going to throw us from the hyrax tower now that D'Arie and Peaches are dead?" Crash said.

"Excuse me?" Shira said as she looked at them sternly.

"Nothing!" Eddie said.

Just then Diego had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Diego…hello…earth to Diego!" Shira said as she waved her paw in his face.

"The candy-man is here!" Diego drowsily said.

The possums busted out laughing, but Manny slapped them and said

"Can it you two this is serious!"

"Diego snap out of it!" Shira roared.

"You…You took my candy!" Diego roared as he was stalking her.

"No I didn't Diego stop it please!" Shira said as she backed away.

"Where's my candy, you candy stealer!" Diego said as he growled.

"Diego it's me Shira your mate please snap out of it please!" Shira shouted.

"We have to do something!" Manny said.

"I agree but what?" Ellie said.

Just then Diego lunged for Shira but a rope was shot and he landed on the other side of them.

Shira then got up and looked at the mysterious shooter.

"Oy mate just saved ya in the nick of time huh?" a kangaroo said.

"RAZ!" Shira roared as she pinned her down.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM; I'M NOT ASKING YOU AGAIN!" Shira snarled.

"Nothing, I just saved your life." Raz said.

"Well why did he go crazy like that, Diego would never do that to Shira?" Manny asked as he told Shira to check on Diego.

"I don't know, I just came here to tell you what happened to your teens and saw him attack Shira and just shot him down with the rope, that's the bloody truth!" Raz said.

Shira was nuzzling Diego until he woke up and pinned her down and growled

"Where's my candy!"

"Diego I don't know, please snap out of it!" Shira cried.

Raz looked around and saw a patch of green grass.

"Its catnip!" she said.

"Huh?" Manny said.

"Catnip, sabers crave it and if you get in their way well that would happen." Raz explained.

"Shira! You've got to keep him from smelling the catnip!" Raz said.

"How in the world am I supposed to do that?" Shira said.

"You married him think about it!" Raz said.

Shira was thinking real hard as Diego came closer to her.

"_I got it!" _she thought.

"You're right Diego I do have your candy." Shira said.

"You…do?" Diego said as he let up.

"Yes its right…here." Shira said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Ewww!" the twins said.

Shira opened one eye and gestured to the catnip.

"Huh?" Manny asked.

"She means get the catnip out of here." Ellie said as Raz picked it up and lit it on fire.

After the smell cleared out Shira let go of Diego to see if he had returned to normal.

Diego's eyes were no longer dilated and asked

"What happened?"

Shira hugged him and said

"Thank god you're all right."

"Now what happened to the teens?" Ellie asked Raz.

"Well I saw the dinosaur chasing the teens, it flipped a brown and black striped saber into the air I assume that's your daughter Shira, it almost clamped her too if it wasn't for a white and black saber boy-" Raz started.

"Wait there was a boy involved!" Diego said.

"Whoa big daddy now you're beginning to sound like Manny." Shira giggled.

"Okay then after he saved her they said they've had enough of exploring she invited the boy to come he accepted and then smoke covered them they all fainted in ten minutes, and Flynn picked them up with the help of our old friends." Raz explained.

Meanwhile with the teens…

"Uggh my head." D'Arie groaned.

"D'Arie you're ok thank god!" Steffie said.

"Where are we?" D'Arie asked.

"I…" Steffie started.

"Ahoy down there!" a monkey said.

"It can't be!" the teens except D'Arie, Sam, and Jade said.

"Who is that?" D'Arie asked.

"A really bad monkey, you wouldn't know him we knew him before you were born." Peaches and Ethan explained.

"Yet, she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your big daddy that turned your mommy into a soft kitten." Gutt said.

"LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS IF YOU SAY ONE THING ABOUT THEM I WILL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!" D'Arie snarled.

"Oh just like mommy saber!" Gutt said as he jumped down in front of her.

"Ewww! Get away from me you smell almost as bad as Sid!" She said as she plugged her nose.

Gutt brought her to his face "Watch it or I might kill you, when you least expect it!" Gutt growled.

"Achoo-" D'Arie faked sneezed.

"What was that for!" Gutt said as he wiped his face off.

"Sorry I'm just allergic to bull shit!" D'Arie retorted as he flipped him into the cage and knocked him out and got the keys.

"Dang!" Katie and Sam said as she unlocked all their cages.

"Let's go!" Ethan said as he took control of the situation and led them out.

They then saw a whole world of dinosaurs.

"Oh that's just great we get away from one dinosaur and end up in a whole world of dinosaurs, can this day get any better?" Meghan said sarcastically.

"Well we better get going if we want to get home again." Peaches said as they began on their journey.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Love always comes as a surprise and a Not So Lost Sister

Raz was leading the herd to where the teens were taken.

"Uggh how long have we been walking!" Crash exclaimed.

"Fifteen minutes," Manny replied.

"Uggh it feels like hours!" Eddie whined.

"We're almost there," Raz said leading them through a cave.

They then saw a whole world of dinosaurs.

"Whoa!" Shira said in awe.

"I told you it was real," Diego said smiling.

"So how are we going to find them?" Ellie asked.

"We sleep now and we find them tomorrow," Raz said as they curled up and slept.

Back with the teens…

They had stopped for the night to sleep except for D'Arie who was looking at the moon above the ice.

Sam saw her and wondered what was wrong with her.

"She…hasn't…been…away…from her…parents…this…long." Peaches said noticing.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Megan said.

"Why do I have to?" Sam asked nervously.

"Ahem…You're both sabers." Katie said obviously.

"You're her friends, why can't you guys talk to her?" Sam said.

"Well for starters we don't have a crush on her." Ethan smirked as he pushed him to D'Arie.

Sam accidentally fell on top of her.

"Sorry! " Ethan whispered.

"We have to stop meeting like this seriously if you're going to stay in the herd." D'Arie said as she pushed him off.

"Wait stay in the herd…as in stay with you?" Sam stuttered.

"Well I will have to ask Manny if you could stay my mom would be fine with it but my dad that's a piece of work." D'Arie joked.

"But…" Sam started.

"Look Sam do you really want to be a lone saber all your life?" she asked.

Sam thought about it then shook his head.

"Well then welcome." D'Arie said then sighed and looked back at the moon.

"So…what does the moon stand for to you…I know it means a symbol for wolf packs?" Sam asked.

"When I was two I would always cry when my mom and dad went on a date with Peaches mom and dad and left me with me with our Uncle Sid and his Grandma…because he didn't know anything about taking care of kids or himself matter of fact…" D'Arie said.

Sam stifled a laugh and D'Arie socked him on the arm.

"Seriously he didn't…But mostly I thought something terrible was going to happen to them and they would never come back and when Sid thought he put me to sleep I would always stay at the cave entrance waiting for them…when they came home I told them why I was scared, then my mom told me one night to always look at the moon if I did that I would never feel alone and that's what the moon stands for me." D'Arie answered and went to the others and fell asleep by herself.

Sam felt sorry for her and slept next to her.

In the middle of the night Sam woke up to see D'Arie shivering and saw the rest of their friends curled up with one another.

"_I hope she doesn't kill me for this." _Sam thought as he put his paw around her.

He then heard her sniffle and then did something he didn't think he could do and licked her cheek. He then felt a vibration on his paw.

In the middle of the night…

Diego saw that Shira was not there and saw that she was outside looking at the moon.

"Hey kitty what's wrong," Diego asked as he nibbled her ear.

"Nothing just staring at the moon," Shira answered.

"Remember that night when we told her to look at the moon" Shira said.

"How can I ever forget she'll be fine we'll get her back tomorrow ok?" Diego said.

"Alright" Shira said.

Early the next morning…

The teen mammoths woke up and saw Sam with D'Arie in his arms.

"Aww that's sweet!" Katie said.

Just then D'Arie stirred yawned and saw them looking at her.

"What?" She said she then saw Sam holding her.

"This isn't what it looks like." She said.

"I know what it is *Smooch*" Peaches said.

"Alright I'll admit I do like him…possibly love him but the problem is my dad." D'Arie said.

Sam then woke up and saw D'Arie looking at him.

"Oh sorry…you were…shivering." Sam said.

"It's alright…look do you want to go swimming in the pond over there?" D'Arie asked.

"S…Sure." Sam said as they left.

"Love is in the air." Megan said.

Something was stalking them it growled then leapt.

"Aaa-"they started as a female mammoth sliced it.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Ethan asked.

"Names Cheyenne." She said.

"Cheyenne…as in Manfred's sister?" Louis asked.

"Wait you know my brother?" Cheyenne said.

"Better I'm his daughter." Peaches said.

Meanwhile…

"Manny are you awake?" Ellie whispered.

"No…" Manny grunted.

"Come on honey let's go for a drink." Ellie said.

"I'm not thirsty." Manny said.

"I wasn't asking." Ellie said as she yanked him up.

"All right all right…" Manny said as they walked to the clearing.

Meanwhile….

D'Arie was drinking water until she saw Sam looking at her.

"What?" D'Arie asked.

"Oh; nothing." Sam said.

"Well why do you keep looking at me that way?" D'Arie asked.

"Umm…" he stammered as she came up to him.

"Sam…do you have feelings for me?" D'Arie asked.

"Y-es" He said stammering.

"Well I do too." D'Arie said as she got lip close and kissed him.

Sam was shocked but then kissed back.

They were about to let go until they heard

"D'Arie?"

They turned and saw Manny and Ellie.

"Hey…Aunt Ellie…hey…Uncle Manny." D'Arie stammered.


End file.
